


Perfect

by CallMeKam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, MFE Squad - Freeform, MFE Team - Freeform, MFE pilots, Perfect, Pizza and Netflix Date, Singing is always romantic, Song fic, They watched the Dragon Prince, after a long day, grizavi, you should too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeKam/pseuds/CallMeKam
Summary: "When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful, I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight." -Ed Sheeran.





	Perfect

Nadia had been friends James for more than ten years, so she thought she knew him better than anyone. Plus, they had been dating for three months, which meant more knowing each other.

But she didn't know everything about him.

Thay afternoon, they had had a very intense flying training, the MFE pilots wanted to do nothing but relaxing and resting.

Nadia observed James drop himself in a couch and let out a really long sigh. He had his eyes closed, but wasn't asleep, not yet. She laid by his side and wrapped her arms around him. He didn't look at her, but hugged her back.

"I'm tired." She said.

James just nodded. It meant "I'm too tired to even talk."

"We should get some rest, don't you think?" She asked.

Another nod.

"I want you take me out on a date." She told him.

This time, he opened his eyes and looked at her, like saying "Really?"

"C'mon, James, it's been years since we've had a date." She begged, giving him her saddest puppy-dog eye look. "Besides, wouldn't it be a good chance to relax together?"

"Fine." He sighed. "What do you want to do? Anything but a race, please."

"I don't know." Nadia smiled widely. "Surprise me."

James grinned back. "Be at the common room by eight. I think I know what to do for tonight."

* * *

 

Nadia made sure that she was specially punctual at her date. James wasn't a big fan of delays.

She knew that most of girls got all dressed up for their dates, but didn't want to do that. So she just wore the first clothes she found that weren't so dirty. Yeah, she should order her closet. And wash the fifty percent of her outfits.

The door to the common room was locked. Nadia knocked softly, and James let her in. He was wearing something closer to pijamas than to anything else, and she totally loved it.

The room was a little dark. Only a few lights were on. In the front of the TV, some blankets could be spotted, alongside with a pizza box and a big Coke bottle.

"So, your idea for a date is feed me with pizza on the floor while watching Netflix?" She asked, rising an eyebrow.

James shrugged. "Yes?"

Nadia jumped to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's perfect!" She said, kissing his cheek.

He just chuckled and grabbed her hand to lead her to the blankets. Once they got comfortable, they attacked the pizza.

"It's fugazzeta." She said, with surprise and a full mouth.

"I know it is your favorite." He whispered in her ear.

"You're the boy of my dreams." She answered, nuzzling her nose against his neck.

James pressed the on button on the remote and the screen of the TV lit up.

"What are we watching?" She asked, lifting nonchalantly her third portion of pizza.

"That cartoon you said you wanted to watch. The one that premiered a few days ago." He replied, searching for something.

Nadia pulled herself a little away to look at him in the eye and blinked in a shock. "You mean The Dragon Prince? I thought you said it was crap when you watched the trailer."

James grinned. "Well, but you like it, so I guess I'll watch the crap."

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

James pressed Play and the first episode started.

"Did you know that one of Avatar's writers works on this?" She mentioned after a few seconds.

"I didn't." He shook his head.

"And did you know that Sokka's voice actor also voices the main character of this?" She said again.

"I didn't." He repeated.

"And did you know that..."

"Ok, Nadia." He interrupted her. "Let's make a deal. We watch this thing but you remain silent meanwhile. Got it?"

She sighed. "Got it. I'll shut up."

There were only nine episodes, but even with that small quantity it was hard for Nadia not to talk. She shouted "Oh, no! He's dead!", "Son of a bitch!" (She got a dirty look from her boyfriend when she said this) and "No, trust her, you idiot!" many times. She also sobbed a lot.

"Are you crying?" James asked at a determinated point. "For a cartoon?"

"If you don't cry, you are a heartless man!" She answered, bathed in tears.

Anyway, James managed to survive her emotional expressions until they finished the whole season, and surprised himself when he discovered he had actually enjoyed it.

"It was absolutely great!" Nadia smiled. "Can't wait for more!"

"It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be." He admited.

Nadia pulled his face and kissed his cheek again. "I knew you'd like it."

"Still, I'm glad it's over." He said. "You're hard to stand when wacthing cartoons."

Nadia shrugged with a small laugh. "I know."

They remained quiet for a few minutes until James broke the silence. "Wanna do something else?"

"Have we ever danced together before?" She asked.

"If we did, I don't remember." He confessed.

"Then, let's do that."

  
James took off his phone and got some music playing. It was slow, but cool. Nadia recognised it inmediately. "Ed Sheeran, uh?"

"Not every guy thinks he's trash." He simply replied.

He offered her one hand and placed the other on her waist, holding her close. She closed her eyes and breathed his scent in.

_I found a love, for me. Darling just dive right in, follow my lead..._

Nadia's eyes widened and glanced at her boyfriend. He was looking lovingly at her and singing softly.

_I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me..._

James smiled and her heart melt down. He had a good voice, a little low, but perfect for the song.

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love, not knowing what it was..._

She stepped on his feet carefully, letting him swing from side to side smoothly for both of them.

_I will not give you up this time..._

Allowing the music surround her completely, she buried her face in his neck, smirking for herself.

_Darling just kiss me slow. Your heart is all I own, and in your eyes you're holding mine..._

His beats pounded against her, like a drum going along with the tune.

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song..._   
_And when you say you look a mess, I whisper underneath my breath: You've heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight..._

Nadia got off of his feet and looked up to him. He stopped swinging and singing and waited for her to know what she wanted. She cupped his face and pulled him close to kiss him passionately.

"I love you so much and I'm not ever letting you go." She whispered against his lips.

"I'll take that as you liked the date?" He said.

"If I say yes, will you sing again for me?" She asked.

James grinned. "Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> James Griffin singing is a perfectly valid headcanon. Fight me.


End file.
